


Anniversary

by Jean_C_Pepper



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Kayliana's birthday.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Kayliana's birthday.

Bruce woke up,his head pounding and a heavy weight on his chest. He always hated this day more than any other. The anniversary of his parents death. He groaned and shut his eyes. He would give anything not to have to get out of bed. The weight on his chest shifted and Bruce realized it was his bed mate. He opened his eyes and looked down.  
Joker had washed the green out of his hair and he wasn't wearing makeup. This was how Bruce liked him best. He ran his hands over the scars on the other man's cheeks and Joker's green eyes fluttered open.  
Bruce quickly closed his eyes again. He wasn't ready for the Joker to wake up. He wanted to lay there for a few minutes and ignore the pounding in his head.  
“Brucey, I know you're awake. “ Joker shifted and lay his cheek against Bruce's. Bruce groaned and reluctantly opened his eyes.  
The Joker huffed and looked at him.  
“You don't look so good, Bats,” he told him.  
Bruce sighed. “My head hurts from being headbutted by Scarecrow last night. “  
“You're lucky that's all he did, “ commented Joker. “He didn't inject you with fear toxin or anything, did he?'  
“No,” Bruce shifted, wanting to shut his eyes again.  
“Then what's wrong, Bats?” Joker sounded puzzled. He shifted and put his head on Bruce's chest again and Bruce wrapped his arms around Joker and held him close. He was feeling the darkness descend on him. He couldn't help it today.  
A-ha”, Joker cocked his finger and traced it along Bruce's hairline.  
“I know, it's one of your bad days. “  
Bruce didn't answer . In the four years they had been together, they both acknowledged that they had 'bad days'. The Joker had three. One in late January, April first-ironically enough-and one in mid-July. Bruce's were, of course, the death of his parents and Rachel's death. The Joker knew it wasn't that day-which he also marked as an anniversary-so it must be the death of Bruce's parents. The event that created Batman.  
The Joker, instinctively, knew what Bruce needed. Without warning, he flipped the larger man over so that Bruce was now lying half on him. Then, his long fingers began to massage Bruce's temple's. Bruce sighed and leaned into Joker's touch.  
AS Bruce's weight pushed him into the mattress, the Joker became aware that he and Bruce hadn't fucked the night before. In fact, Bruce had been almost asleep when Joker slipped through the balcony door and disrobed before joining Bruce on the bed. He had been checked by Alfred-who thoughtfully called the doctor to check and make sure that Bruce didn't have a concussion. They both had just fallen asleep.  
Bruce reached out an arm and opened the drawer of the night table next to the bed. He pulled out two painkillers and downed them dry. He sighed as Joker continued to massage his temples and his hands clutched at his insane lover.  
The Joker continued to massage Bruce's temples until he relaxed completely.  
“Headache gone now?”  
“Yeah, “ Bruce continued to clutch at the Joker. His presence was comforting. Over the effect of the painkillers, Bruce could feel the darkness hovering. He wondered about this often. Would the darkness still have existed to a lesser degree if his parents had not been killed?  
The Joker understood this darkness. He welcomed it. He shifted so that his body was lying under Bruce and tilted his head back.  
“Then kiss me, Bat. “

Bruce chuckled and opened his eyes to center himself before leaning down and capturing Joker's scarred lips with his own.  
Bruce never got tired of kissing the Joker, even now after four years. He snaked his tongue into his lover's mouth and moaned as one of the Joker's hands buried itself in his dark brown hair while the other reached down and squeezed Bruce's buttock, pushing them further together at the groin.  
“Fuck,” Bruce swore, his body shivering at the contact.  
“That's the idea, “ Joker singsonged. “We didn't fuck last night, Brucey. “ He pulled Bruce's hair as he said this. Bruce kissed him again, harder, while his fingers reached for the Joker's cock. The Joker moaned and arched a bit into Bruce's hand. Things were progressing very nicely in this vein when the door banged open and Alfred came in carrying the breakfast tray.  
To say that Alfred disliked Bruce's relationship with the Joker was an understatement. When the Joker first started staying at the Manor, Alfred would take great pleasure in interrupting them when they were intimate. He soon stopped this because while he knew from personal experience that Bruce was very shy and would cease what he was doing, the Joker had no shame and could care less if Alfred saw him riding Bruce's cock, sucking Bruce's cock or any other activities involving Bruce's cock.  
Alfred then announced that he would be delivering the breakfast tray at a certain time each morning and he would appreciate it if they would not be copulating when he delivered it. Bruce demanded a second cup of coffee for the Joker and for the most part, they did try and refrain.  
However, Alfred found that this was even worse. He would come into the room and find them curled around each other. The Joker with his head on Bruce's chest, Bruce holding the demented clown tight. Their hands clasped even in sleep. Alfred was soon forced to realize that the emotional intimacy the two of them shared was even scarier than walking in on the Joker giving Bruce a blow job.  
It was love between them-it could not be denied. It was twisted, tainted love but love none-the-less.  
They cared for each other, protected each other, took care of each other. Alfred only had to only look at their position now, with Bruce almost sunk into the Joker. It was obvious to Alfred that Joker was anchoring Bruce at this point, one of the clown's long fingered hands was buried in Bruce's chocolate brown locks, the other across Bruce's shoulders, holding him close.  
“I'm not going to work today, Alfred,” said Bruce, his voice slightly fuzzy from the painkillers. He leaned his head against the Joker's neck.  
The Joker flashed a possessive look at Alfred before gripping Bruce tighter. Bruce sighed and clutched at the Joker tighter as well. Alfred quickly delivered the breakfast tray and left the room. He couldn't help but wonder what would have happened had Bruce's parents never died. Bruce had a great many noble qualities, but he was so dark. Would Bruce's madness-for that was what it was-have existed if Thomas and Martha had not died? Or would Bruce have been normal. Alfred used to blame the death of Bruce's parents for what he became but now he wasn't so sure. He knew plenty of people who suffered trauma and didn't go mad.  
As Alfred shut the door to Bruce's suite, he heard a faint moan. For some reason, the image of the two of them holding each other so tightly-comforting and protecting-made him sick to his stomach.  
Inside the bedroom, Bruce continued to hold the Joker tightly-even as they began to fuck-his anchor.  
His equal.


End file.
